Eres hermosa
by RebelGirl013
Summary: "Quiero preguntarle por qué estás siempre con estas gafas"..."Yo... No sé Edward. Pensé que iba bien en mí"..."Solo esconden tu belleza Bell's"..."Mi cuerpo no es perfecto Ed."... Tú eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera"...


Edward POV

Entré en la biblioteca como todos los sábados. Pensarán que soy una especie de monstruo come libros pero en realidad no es asi. La razón por la que vengo a esta biblioteca todos los sábados es por esta joven y bella mujer, llamada Bella Swan, que fue aproximadamente la misma edad que yo. Yo tenía 24 años y ella tenía 22 años.

Tenía ese perfecto pelo largo castaño que caía en cascada por su espalda, y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Poseía las piernas que millones de chicas quisieran tener, lamentablemente ella no era consciente de ello y siempre llevaba ropas grandes y holgadas, pero a pesar de todo la hacían lucir hermosa. Como si sus piernas no fueron suficientes para encenderme, también tenía una la cintura perfecta.

Sin embargo, ella oculta todo el resto de su belleza, su rostro perfecto, con grandes gafas de nerd que dejó en claro que ella no necesitaba después de todo. No le gustaba su cuerpo en absoluto y una vez llegué a hablar con ella en privado y luego confesó que nadie la había hecho sentirse bella antes, que era en realidad seguía siendo virgen.

Entré en la biblioteca antes de la hora de cierre. Yo estaba en una misión. La misión para finalmente después de dos años de hablar el uno al otro, finalmente hacer la mía para siempre y para hacerla sentir hermosa por vez primera.

Alcé la vista al oír a alguien caminar. Ella todavía estaba aquí, una sonrisa boba se instaló una sonrisa en mi rostro. 

En silencio se acercó a mí y pronto la tuve de pie frente a mí, cuando se volvió a mirarme me mostró su sonrisa amable. "Oye Edward ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?"

"Bueno yo pensé que si te ayudaba un poco podrías ir a casa antes. Quiero decir que siempre estamos solos aquí y pensé que me sentiría menos solitario si he venido a ayudar."

Ella se rió suavemente y me dio algunos libros. "Nadie ha hecho esto por mí antes. Es muy amable de tu Edward."

"No es nada Bella, estoy encantado de ayudarle. Ahora, ¿dónde puedo poner esto?"

"Todos ellos pertenecen a la sección de Ciencia al final del pasillo."

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente y me dirigí al final del pasillo hasta el lugar donde los libros pertenecían. Como ya había terminado de acomodar los libros en la estantería volví la cabeza para mirar a Bella, que estaba poniendo los libros sin darse cuenta de mi mirada.

Me humedecí los labios ligeramente cuando se puso de puntillas mientras extendía sus brazos en la medida que pudo poner un libro a un lado lo que hizo que su blusa se levantara ligeramente, di un grito ahogado a la ligera como me di cuenta de algo que brillaba en la altura de su ombligo. Caminé un poco más tranquilo y jadee un poco cuando me di cuenta de que era un piercing del ombligo.

Nunca pensé que tendría un lado travieso. Yo estaba un poco asombrado por que esta chica hermosa pero muy tímida tenía las agallas para conseguir una perforación del ombligo.

Rápidamente puse el último libro en el estante y volví a ella riendo ligeramente porque no podía acomodar uno de los libros. Como ella no me veía rápidamente envolví los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levante ligeramente para que pudiera llegar al lugar en donde el libro debía ser colocado.

"G... gracias... Edward."

Sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, Aparte un pequeño pedazo de cabello de su rostro mientras miraba a su grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate que fueron capaces de hacer que me derritiera aquí y ahora.

La baje lentamente después de un tiempo, mas no quite mis brazos de su cintura.

"Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, un rubor de color rojo brillante se extendía por sus mejillas mientras que yo miraba sus ojos, lo que la ponía nerviosa.

"Quiero preguntarle por qué estás siempre con estas gafas. No hacen más que ocultar tus hermosísimos ojos" Susurré en voz baja en su oído antes de tomar un alto en sus gafas. Me sonrió suavemente y se los puso fuera de colocarlos en la estantería junto a nosotros.

"Yo... No sé Edward. Pensé que iba bien en mí."

Le acaricie con el pulgar los labios, eran más suaves de lo que imagine. Moví mi dedo manteniéndolo en su barbilla y la sostuve para asegurarme de que no mirara a otro lado además de mí.

"Solo esconden tu belleza Bell's. Tienes unos ojos hechizantes que podrían hacer que cualquier chico cayera a tus pies con solo una mirada. Tienes que dejar de esconderlos Bella. Tú eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera y si lo que digo no es suficiente, podríamos hablar de todas las cosas perfectas sobre tu cuerpo durante horas. "

"Mi cuerpo no es perfecto Ed."

"Sí lo es Bella. Millones de mujeres y chicas jóvenes matarían por unas piernas tan largas y hermosas como las tuyas. No hay que olvidarse de tu cintura perfecta. Lo que tienen un tamaño extra pequeño?"

"S... sí. ¿C ... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Cada persona sería capaz de decir que eres un tamaño extra pequeño e incluso los vestidos son demasiado grandes a veces. Tienes el cuerpo perfecto Bella y yo no puedo llegar a comprender por qué lo escondes de todos."

"Yo ... uhm ... Edward ... me haces sentir incómoda ..."

"Eso no es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Estoy tratando de hacerte ver lo hermosa que realmente son, por ejemplo tu cintura."

La apreté contra la estantería de libros y coloque las manos debajo de su blusa en movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sus caderas, debajo de sus pechos una y otra vez.

"Este Bella. ¿Es la cintura perfecta."-le dije en voz baja mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su aliento se atascó un momento, mientras trataba de tragar nerviosamente. Cuando se las arregló para recuperar su respiración, otra vez me agarró las manos con suavidad y apretó suavemente y las puso en su lugar.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas de Edward. Yo no tengo una cintura perfecta."

"Sí la tienes Bella."

Le dije la verdad. Saqué mis manos de su blusa, y cogí el dobladillo, poco a poco empecé a tirar de ella lentamente, tratando de no asustarla, y por fin pude quitársela completamente.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y acaricie su espalda suavemente haciéndola temblar entre mis brazos, llevó mi mano hacia su pecho izquierdo yo lo apreté suavemente causando que ella gimiera, su seno cabía perfectamente en mi mano.

"Este Bella es el tamaño perfecto para los senos. Los hombres no siempre les gustan cuando los senos son demasiado grandes. A mí me gustan pequeños. Me encanta cuando soy capaz de poner mi mano sobre ella y gestionar para exprimir cada centímetro de ellos."

"E ... Edward ¿Q ... ¿qué estás haciendo."

No respondí a su pregunta, en su lugar le puse una mano en la nuca y tire de su cara cerca de la mía. Podía oler su aroma a fresas y flores dulces que me hizo querer aún más por lo que me incline para besar sus labios suavemente.

Yo estaba hipnotizado por completo la forma en que sus labios se movían contra los mios. Siempre pensé que iban a ser suaves pero nunca imagine que tanto. Después de un momento rápido me aparte y cogí su mano.

"Ven conmigo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me besó de nuevo solo que este beso era diferente, había muchos sentimientos mezclados en él, uno de ellos era la necesidad, la pasión y la lujuria que sentía por ella. Tan pronto como empezó a besarme de nuevo le lamí el labio inferior pidiendo entrada. Abrió la boca un poco y empuje mi lengua con avidez en su boca. Empezamos una acalorada batalla para obtener el control, aunque ninguno de los dos logró ganar.

Poco a poco comencé a tirar de ella para llevarla conmigo hasta el final de la biblioteca, donde había un gran sofá. Estaba ganando su confianza y no iba a parar ahora. Me detuve cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al sofá y puse mi brazo bajo las piernas y la levante en brazos.

Me sonrió mientras me miraba y me mordió el labio inferior suavemente sin separarse. Gemí suavemente y la coloque en el sofá.

Parecía llegar a donde yo estaba tratando de llevar esto y puso las manos en los botones de mi camisa y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno. Cuando ella se desabrochó el último botón empujó mi camisa de mis hombros y lo arrojó a un lado jadeando al ver mi cuerpo trabajado. Ella movió la mano hacia arriba y abajo de mi estómago no dejando los ojos de él un segundo.

La abrace para poder llegar al broche de su sostén, mire sus ojos cuestionándola silenciosamente sobre si quería ir más allá o no. Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y me besó en los labios suavemente antes de que desenganchara su sujetador y lo retirara por sus brazos.

Me aparté sus labios y me incline para mirar de cerca sus pechos. Sin previo aviso, puse mi boca húmeda alrededor de su pecho derecho y envolví alrededor de mi lengua chupando el pezón suavemente como un bebé hambriento mientras mi mano izquierda se trasladó en su seno izquierdo y me masajea suavemente. Ella se estremeció cuando mordisquee un poco su pezón.

Se quejó en voz baja por la nueva sensación lo que me animó a chupar más rápido y masajear su pecho más duro lo que la hizo gemir más fuerte y echar la cabeza hacia atrás diciendo incoherencias.

"Oh!... oh... E…Ed.… se siente ... bien."

Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro y comencé a succionar el pezón con violencia al tiempo que tira de ella con los dientes a la ligera. "E... Edward!" -ella agarró mi cabeza que me empujaba contra su pecho aún más cerca.- "¿Te gusta como chupo tus senos Bella?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo agradecido chupaba el pezón tan duro como pude morder sin llegar a lastimarla, lo que causo que lanzara un grito de placer.

Ella comenzó a moverse debajo de mí lo que me hizo parar y tomarla por los hombros, la acerque a mis labios besándola con necesidad. Mi mano viajó a la cintura de sus pantalones y la mire a los ojos.

En lugar de asentir con la cabeza tomó el cierre de mis pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Los dos nos ayudábamos unos a otros tomando el pantalón., hasta lograr quitarlos por completo.

Me incliné hacia su pecho y comenzó a salir poco besos de mariposa hacia abajo sobre su estómago hasta llegar a su piercing del ombligo. Moví mi dedo sobre él por un momento luego me incline y chupe suavemente lo que hizo dejó escapar un gemido.

Levante la vista y vi que en sus ojos había un poco de temor e inseguridad, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciando suavemente con el pulgar sobre ella.

"Yo voy a hacerte sentir hermosa."

Ella jadeó cuando le saqué la ropa interior, de inmediato cerró las piernas y trató de cubrirse hasta que la detuve y sujete las manos por sobre su cabeza las manos.

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres bellísima. Eres mi Bella";

Ella asintió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Acaricie la parte interna de su muslo derecho cuidadosamente, acercándome a su coño cada vez que recorría un camino de arriba abajo. Cuando llegué a su coño acaricio mi dedo de su raja caliente.

Sentí sus piernas moverse tratando de buscar fricción. Sonreí al ver la imagen más erótica: tenía los ojos bien cerrados mientras su boca ligeramente abierta trataba de buscar aire, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran rápidamente.

Saqué mi mano y me incline lamiendo sus jugos e introduciendo mi lengua en su centro. "Oh, oh... Edward... si!"-aprisionó mi cabeza entre sus piernas y las mantuvo con firmeza cuando empecé a lamer de arriba a abajo su raja más rápido a medida que empezó a gemir mi nombre.

Abrí los labios de su coño y mi lengua se deslizó en su cavidad húmeda y apretada, y comencé a mover la lengua dentro y fuera al mismo tiempo que giran alrededor. "Ah! ... Oh por Dios!" Ella se quejó en voz alta y le pase la lengua más rápido, mientras yo sentía sus piernas me empujaban más profundo.

Tomé un alto en sus piernas, ya que comenzó a moverse de nuevo y mantuvo con firmeza que yo le lamió la más profunda y rápida. "S….se...siente tan bien! M... más Edward."

Obedecí y lamió tan profundo como pude mientras comencé a frotar su clítoris entre dos dedos haciendo su aliento un fuerte gemido. "Yo ... yo me voy a correr!" Acelere el ritmo de mis embestidas con mi lengua mientras rodaba su clítoris entre mis dedos. 

"Córrete para mi Bella".

Como esperaba eso la empujó sobre el borde y la sentí estremecerse a mi alrededor mientras se corría en mi boca. Tragué todos sus jugos y me incliné a besarla suavemente en los labios.

"¿Cómo te sentiste bebé."

"Wow ... fue…maravilloso."

Me sonrió y la bese una vez más, al mismo tiempo que mi mano se movía arriba y abajo por su estómago. Me miró a los ojos mientras nos besamos y se alejó después de un rato. Tomé sus dos manos y las coloque sobre mi pecho.

"Eres hermosa Bella. Nunca he visto a alguien tan hermosa como tú."

"Me haces sentir hermosa Edward. Hazme el amor".

"Ahí era a donde yo iba, pero ¿estás segura de que quieres esto Bella".

"Si Edward. Si no eres tú no quiero que sea nadie. Yo quiero que tu me hagas una mujer Edward y para hacerme lucir bella y de nadie más."

La bese apasionadamente en los labios. Yo me lamió la lengua por el labio inferior y cuando abrió los labios metí dentro de la boca y una vez más comenzó una batalla caliente de la dominación sólo que esta vez fue aún más caliente y más sexual.

Gemí en sus labios mientras se apoyaba la mano por acariciándome suavemente a través de mis bóxers. Para mi sorpresa, ella se apartó y nos hizo cambiar de lugar, quedando ella a horcadas sobre mí, se mordió el labio inferior antes de empujar suavemente en mis hombros.

"Tu hiciste algo por mí. Ahora te tengo que devolver el favor. "

"Bella no..."

Me cortó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, al tiempo que descendía por mi cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillada frente a mí. Me miró y gimió suavemente mientras rozaba la punta de mi polla una y otra vez con los dedos sobre toda la longitud de 8 pulgadas. "B- Bella dijo con voz entrecortada que fuera como ella me miró sonriendo un poco.

"Estás muy grande Edward, me gusta."-fue lo último que dijo antes de deslizar mis bóxers por mis piernas hasta quitarlos.

Ella se rió de mí antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y ahora tomando la punta de mi polla en su boca y comenzó a chupar suavemente. Su boca se cernía alrededor de mi polla, embestí contra su boca y ella chupó más fuerte "Dios!... Bella sigue."-Comenzó a chupar más rápido hasta que casi tomó toda mi longitud en la boca, causando que mi polla golpeara el final de su garganta.

La mire preocupado, pero ella no parece molestar y en su lugar comenzó a chupar muy rápido, haciendo que mi cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás. "B... Bella!" Comencé a gemir cada vez cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte como ella aceleró su velocidad de succión.

Me sentí morir cuando ella tomo mis bolas que estaban ahora a punto de explotar esperma dentro de ella. "B... Bella me voy a correr!" Ella me miró y chupó tan rápido como pudo, mientras acariciaba mis bolas con sus uñas. "Córrete para mi Edward." Eso lo hizo sin ningún tipo de advertencia que le disparó a mi derecho de esperma caliente en su boca en la parte posterior de la garganta y me sorprendió que se tragara todo lo que di.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suavemente en los labios mientras seguía acariciando mis bolas. Gemí en voz baja y ella me agarró la cara con mis dos manos que sostienen que ella me mira.

"Quiero tomar la virginidad de Bella".

"Hazlo Edward. Yo no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Has sido la única persona que pudo ver a traves de esos horrendos lentes cuando nadie más lo hizo, el único que no sólo me empujó a un lado mientras yo estaba delante de un libro que quería y que nunca llegó a decir 'perdón'. Tú eres el único que se dio cuenta Ed. Quiero estar contigo, y solo contigo 

"¿Está segura de Bella?"

"¡Sí! Me hiciste correrme Edward y ahora va a terminar esto."

Me reí y la bese en la punta de la nariz antes de recostarla en el sofá. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque un condón. Miré a Bella interrogante y ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente antes de sacarla de mi mano.

Me posicione sobre ella, y verifique si estaba lista, creo que incluso estaba más mojada que antes.

"Dime si tengo que parar, ¿ok?"

"No Edward. Tienes que prometerme que vas a terminar esto. Incluso si le ruego que lo dejes de hacer, que esto no está destinado a suceder. Yo quiero esto".

Asentí con la cabeza y abrió las piernas más amplio, la besé suavemente mientras movía las caderas hacia abajo hasta que mi polla le tocó el centro. Le acaricie la entrada suavemente, causando su molestia. "Edward, no juegues conmigo". Me reí y la bese profundamente haciéndola consciente de que estaba a punto de entrar en ella.

En primer lugar empuje la parte superior de mi polla en su entrada y volví a repetir esto un par de veces antes de empezar a empujar más profundo. La miré y ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la llenaba más y más con cada embestida.

Pude ver en sus ojos la inseguridad cuando llegué a su himen, me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, empuje totalmente haciendo que encajara sus uñas en mi espalda y algunas lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos de mi niña, bese su rostro, retirando sus lagrimas con mis labios. 

"Tranquila Cielo, todo está bien. Vamos a hacer esto despacio, si? No me moveré hasta que tú me lo indiques"

"S... sí, por favor."

Me quede quieto algunos minutos, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, quería que ella disfrutara y que recordara su primera vez como una experiencia maravillosa. Sentí que ella movía sus caderas contra mí, en busca de fricción.

"¿Estás segura de Bella?"

Ella asintió y se abrazó a mi cuello, comencé a entrar y salir lentamente sintiendo sus paredes calientes apretándose a mi alrededor cada vez que empujaba contra ella, sentía cada vez que tenía los músculos apretar mi polla. Después de un tiempo empecé a sentir que ella llegaba. "Oh, oh... Edward se siente tan bien." Ella chilló en un gemido.

Empecé a empujar en su centro más rápido, sus caderas se movían al compas con las mías, no quería ir muy rápido porque todavía tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero ahora que realmente estaba sucediendo, le estaba haciendo el amor a la única mujer que siempre quise, Bella, la chica de la biblioteca.

"Dios... Bella te sientes tan bien!" Le gruñí mientras embestía una vez más en ella.

"No te detengas Edward, sé que quieres. No hagas que mi primera vez te detenga." Ella murmuró a través de sus fuertes gemidos.

Gemí y la levante un poco para entrar en ella aun más profundo y rápido. "Oh por Dios Edward, sigue!" Hice lo que me pidió y aumente aun más el ritmo, solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y jadeos en toda la habitación. "Te gusta esto muñeca? Te gusta lo duro y fuerte?"

"Si... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh dios Edward, me voy a correr!" Ella se quejó mientras se movía sus caderas hacia mí en un ritmo frenético.

Sentía que mi polla iba a explotar de placer "Yo... yo voy a acabar demasiado pronto Bella!" Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no correrme, quería que ella acabara primero.

Yo ya no era suave, entraba y salía de ella fuertemente, casi salvaje. Encajó sus uñas en mi espalda mientras se corría gritando mi nombre, sus jugos derramándose en el sillón.

Seguí empujando en ella tratando de conseguir mi liberación, Bella enredó sus piernas a mí alrededor, ayudándome asi a entrar mas profundo, corriéndome en un poderoso orgasmo que me hizo gritar su nombre. Traté de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba hacia abajo a Bella y ella me miró con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Me incliné hacia abajo y la bese dulcemente en los labios, poco a poco salí de ella lo que nos hizo gemir a los ambos, y rodé hasta quedar justo a su lado, Bella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo puse un brazo en su cintura, había una sabana cerca, asi que la tome y nos tape a ambos con ella.

"Esto fue... lo más increíble de mi vida de Edward."

"La mía también Bella. No cabe duda sobre eso".

Ella sonrió y me agarró la cara en ambas manos mientras me besaba suavemente antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Ed. yo... necesito decirte algo."

"Sea lo que sea sabes que puedes confiar en Bell's".

"Siempre has sido mi tema favorito de esta biblioteca sabes? Siempre me ha gustado venir a trabajar, ya que era sábado, porque sabía que ibas a venir. Yo siempre te esperaba y cuando entras por esa puerta no puedo dejar de mirarte. Sé que puede que nunca te hayas dado cuenta, pero cada vez que te miro rápidamente me miró hacia otro lado, porque no tener el valor de demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. ... yo te amo Ed. desde hace mucho tiempo. "

Le sonreí y la bese profundamente mostrándole en ese beso mis verdaderos sentimientos, mientras mi mano hacia cirulos en su espalda.

Desde ese día, hace 5 años, nos convertimos en una pareja y desde entonces la visitaba a diario para ayudar a su poner los libros en su lugar correcto y hacerla capaz de volver a casa más temprano o ir a las citas conmigo.

¿Qué es lo que ahora hacemos cada sábado por la noche? Nos reuníamos en la biblioteca como lo hicimos ese día. Cada vez terminábamos en el sofá para demostrar nuestro amor uno por el otro. Y ahí era donde le volvía a demostrar lo hermosa que era, porque aunque lo siguiera negando ella era perfecta, siempre mi Bella.


End file.
